


Of long walks and leather bands

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, I don’t even know how to tag that, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, M/M, Nothing more, One sentence of sexual content, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolves, just an itty-bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: A tale of a wolf who wanted nothing more than to belong.Set after “It’s a trap”.





	Of long walks and leather bands

**Author's Note:**

> Set after “It’s a trap”. This one can be read individually as well if you’re not feeling like reading a longer fiction. :)

Liam was angry... And frustrated, and jumpy so Theo decided that, just for the sake of his own safety, he’ll leave Liam alone with his calculus homework. He tried to help his furious little chipmunk, he really did, he even tried to explain it patiently at least for an hour, over and over but despite all his efforts Liam got angry, _eyes flashing yellow angry_ , so Theo tucked his tail (not literally this time) and fled the room to hide in his own _“den”_. At least only school stuff seemed to be the ones that could rile Liam up like that nowadays.

 

Talking about emotions wasn’t Theo’s thing, not yet, so he did the only thing he was really good at for now. Dropping on all fours, clothes left on the bed in a pile he trottled down the stairs for his collar and leash to bring them up to his boyfriend. Desperate times call for desperate measures...

 

Pushing the door open with his muzzle Theo sneeked up on Liam and dropped his equipments on the floor to get the boy’s attention.

 

“Why can’t you just stay quiet for a second, I’ve almost got this!” The werewolf turned around angrily but froze as he saw his _wolf of a boyfriend_ sitting on the carpet, a hopeful wolfish smile on his features, tail wagging slowly.

 

“Are you for real? Again?” Sighing, Liam grabbed the collar and put it around the wolf’s neck, lose enought that he could easily pull out of it if he wanted. It was made of high quality leather lined with deerskin wich was soft to the touch, with a golden buckle, an _“F”_ dangling in the middle in the same color. Liam’s mother always liked nice things that were useful at the same time so it was only convenient for her to buy a high quality set of collar and leash that looked good and felt nice for Fluffles.

 

Walking out the house they went to the park’s direction, Theo sniffing the air happily around them. Or at least, that’s what he tried to show because he was concerned for his boyfriend, various chemosignals dancing around him like angry little butterflies.

 

  
“We could just walk hand in hand, you know?” Came a heavy sigh, his lover sitting down on one of the benches. “Like normal couples do?...” the Werewolf told his lover but the other barely flicked his ears to his direction to show just how much he cared about what the boy wanted to say.

 

As the senior year got harder and harder Theo had no choice but to shift more often to help his boyfriend relax. Yes, he could have done it as a human but he didn’t know how just yet, so it was easier as a wolf for now. And besides, he had his reasons...

 

Liam’s scent eventually got lighter and he just sat there with his wolf of a boyfriend’s head on his lap, time slowly ticking by... To the point, that slightly annoying point where people got home from work and took their actual dogs for a walk. Almost all of them at the same time, because Theo really needed a sniff-and-meet in his life right now.

 

That being said, the wolf almost jumped out of his skin with a startled yowl as a wet nose sniffed at his left hind leg. The one he got trapped in that god-awful bear trap and he still slightly limped on, but only Liam noticed.

 

“I’m so sorry! Is he all right?” The dog’s owner, a cute little brunette asked, as her dog almost seemed equally concerned, an expression of _“What did I do?”_ written on the canine’s features, making Theo roll his eyes.

 

And that was the point where he lost track of the conversation, because _“Really, Dunbar?”_ , and pulled on his leash... But Liam didn’t seem to budge. Letting out an annoyed huff as the girl’s scent spiked with excitement but his boyfriend’s screamed anxiety and _“What the fuck number did she just ask for?!”_ , Theo had enough.

 

“Your dog is such a sweatheart!” She cooed at the wolf, pulling the last straw. _”I can be a menace, Sweatheart.”_ Theo thought as he started his little show with a low growl then jumping up to pull at his leash a couple of times and finally letting out low yips that almost resembled barking. _Finally._

 

Liam, pulling at the leash but mindful at the same time, because that was his boyfriend for crying out loud, hurried home, not looking back to the direction of the park where people already started talking.

 

“If I hear about this from Parrish I’m not letting you into my room, you hear me? Seriously, are you listening?...” The boy slowly shook his head as he followed the wolf into his room.

 

“You don’t have to be jealous.” He stopped, slowly pulling his now very human but also very naked boyfriend into a hug, sitting on the bed with him.

  
“We need to talk Theo...” Liam started after a while. “What’s going on with the _wolf_? Is something wrong? You’ve started to shift again more frequently.”

 

Theo, looking anywhere but Liam, reached up to caress his collar but dropping his hand as soon as he realised what he was doing, blushed with embarassment.

 

“You... You like the collar, don’t you?” Getting closer Liam turned his boyfriend’s head gently, kissing his neck close to the collar a couple of times.

 

“It means that I _belong_.” Theo whispered, cheeks tinted by a very different emotion. “As for the wolf, I just really _don’t know_ any other way to help you with school and stress. Anger is easy but stress and anxiety is another story, I just don’t know how else to handle it.” He rasped, slowly looking at Liam. The younger pulled his boyfriend in a sweet, loving kiss, slowly pushing him back into their bed.

 

That night Liam showed Theo just how much the older meant to him with his body, making slow and sweet love to him, the room filled with soft gasps and wordless promises, Liam’s finger hooked in the ring of the collar, not thugging but a reminder of feelings left unsaid but true and real. A reminder that he considered the other his.

 

The next day Liam came home later than usual, his scent being all kinds of nervous, heart drumming an all too fast beat in his chest.

 

He rushed into his room to find Theo at his table reading an article. As the chimera stood up Liam asked him to turn around and close his eyes, slipping a much thinner, more defined leather band, a collar around his neck. A jewerly this time instead of a dog’s equipment, the meaning of it being much deeper. A small wolf head, face pulled in an ethernal howl dangled from the ring in the middle of Theo’s neck, the words “ _Mine to Me_ ” carved in on the backside.

 

“Do you like it?” Liam whispered as he turned Theo, _his wolf_ , towards the large full body mirror in their room, his expression unreadable but his hammering heart giving away just how nervous he really was.

 

“I love it.” Came the soft answer as Theo put his head on Liam’s shoulder, the boy hugging him impossibly closer.

**Author's Note:**

> “Mine to me” is a reference from The Jungle Book (2016) movie, Raksha’s words to Shere Khan, defending Mowgli. That phrase is strangely endearing.
> 
> "The cub is mine. Mine to me. So go back to where you came from, you burned beast!"
> 
> The collar in this story is not an object of submission, or at least that wasn’t my intention. The only meaning behind it from Theo’s point of view is that it reminds him that he is not alone anymore. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m starting to run out ideas so if you have any ideas/requests feel absolutely free to write it down in a comment or throw it at me on tumblr :D 
> 
> Find me on tumblr https://friendlysociopath.tumblr.com  
>  
> 
> Kudos are love and comments keep me going <3 :3


End file.
